The invention relates to a method for operating a truck-mounted concrete pump on the chassis of which a concrete-distributing boom, having a plurality of swivelable boom arms, is arranged rotatably on a slewing gear. The invention further relates to a truck-mounted concrete pump with a concrete-distributing boom having a plurality of swivelable boom arms and arranged rotatably on a slewing gear on a chassis, and with a tilt sensor for detecting an inclination of the truck-mounted concrete pump.
Truck-mounted concrete pumps of this type are used on building sites in order to deliver concrete in a specified manner from the pump system via a concrete-distributing boom to variable work locations, the boom arms being moved, generally in a remote-controlled manner, by means of swivel drives. In order to ensure the required static stability, the machines must be supported during the working and pumping operation. In this regard it may happen that the environment at the building site has a slope of 3° and more. The machines are currently designed such that a maximum tilt thereof of 3° is permitted. Larger inclinations overload, inter alia, the slewing gear of the distributing boom and carry a risk of accident. In particular, there is a danger that stability and static safety limits may be exceeded. The inclination can be checked visually by the operator using a spirit level to measure tilt. In some cases additional measures must be taken.